The proposed research assesses the prevalence of self-reported sexually transmitted disease (STD) morbidity and subsequent treatment seeking behavior among women in northern Viet Nam. The study is designed as a population-based, cross-sectional health survey in two communes of one province and will be nested within a larger project that explores the prevalence and epidemiology of STDs and HIV among Vietnamese women. The main research questions are: 1) What are the factors that determine recognition of STD symptoms as abnormal conditions? 2) What are the factors that determine women's decision to seek treatment outside the household once they perceive STD symptoms? and 3) What are the factors that determine the type of services initially utilized by women to treat STDs? In depth interviews and focus groups will be conducted in each commune during the first phase of the project to guide the development of the semi-structured survey. In the second phase, all consenting women aged 15-49 in two selected communes will be surveyed using face-to-face interviews during household visits. The HIV/AIDS epidemic has spread rapidly throughout Asia. Because of the mounting evidence for biological synergy between HIV and STDs, the spread of HIV may be enhanced by the presence of underlying STDs in sexually active populations. Early and appropriate treatment can shorten the duration of infectiousness and therefore affect the transmission as well as the sequelae of sexually transmitted diseases. This makes improved access, acceptability and quality of STD services fundamental components of successful HIV and STD control strategies. The proposed study will enhance our understanding of how the interpretation of STD symptoms modulates the healthcare seeking behavior among women in rural areas of Viet Nam.